A common mode of electronics packaging involves affixing semiconductor devices onto substrates by means of an adhesive tape. Epoxy compounds and resins currently are among the most commonly used materials for current film based adhesive applications, such as die attach, in which a semiconductor die is attached to a substrate. In a typical embodiment, a film-forming rubber polymer is blended with epoxy resins and a hardening agent. These compositions can then be cured upon application of heat, which results in the development of a thermoset network. One drawback to epoxy adhesives is their ultimate latency. Typically, these materials must be stored at low temperature to avoid premature advancement of the adhesive. Moreover, the speed of cure for these compositions is relatively slow making the die-attach operation the least efficient step in the total assembly manufacturing process for wirebonded integrated circuit packages. This creates a need for a film adhesive that can be rapidly cured compared to the conventional thermoset film adhesives, and particularly to films containing no epoxy.